


Disciplinary Action

by paperficwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperficwriter/pseuds/paperficwriter
Summary: When Tanaka and Sawamura were at Karasuno together, the captain just had to deal with Tanaka's behavior the same way he would anyone else on the team. Now that they're both graduated, however, their relationship hs changed, and he's not letting him get away with being a brat anymore.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Disciplinary Action

It started with some text messages, a few bottles of Sapporo, and a threat.

‘You better not stop talking to me just cuz we’re not playnig together anymoore. Ill kikc your ass.’

‘Why do you think I wouldn’t talk to you anymore?’

‘I DONT KNOW BUT U BETTER NOW.’

‘lol, not?’

Why  _ did  _ he think that? Sawamura had graduated a year before him but had stuck around helping coach the team while working a job so he could afford to move out of his parents’ place. Now that Tanaka was out of school, though ... 

And to make matters worse, he was alone in his room without anyone to take his phone away. The plan had been simple: have one beer for courage, text Sawamura, and tell him that he wanted to go out now that they were about to start at university the next semester, because Sawamura had always made it clear that he wouldn’t get  _ involved  _ with anyone on the team when they were playing because it could be distracting. And he had been too chickenshit to ask him to clarify if that counted during his year off coaching, so ...

Three beers later, this was happening ... 

Another message came through. ‘Tanaka, just because I’m not your captain anymore doesn’t mean you can act up like this with me.’

A little jolt hit Tanaka in the stomach. Somehow, that didn’t sound like he was serious. ‘lol, big woords since you cant maek me clean the gym anymor.’ He paused and added, ‘I dont mind if you tell me t do other stuff.’

'You’re right. I can handle you much more directly.’

Okay, that was an instant boner, alcohol be damned.  _ What does that mean?!?  _ he thought, fingers only typing, ‘??????’

‘Come over to my place tomorrow. At two. If you don’t show, I’ll be very disappointed.’

Holy shit.

He almost didn’t. Almost. Because he was worried he had completely misunderstood Sawamura’s tone, that he was going to make a damn idiot of himself (not for the first time), and that he would tell him not to text him again when he got there, and ... 

Sawamura was smiling when he answered the door and pulled him in, whispering, “My mom’s about to leave to go to the store, and my dad is visiting family. Say hi to her, and then go to my room and kneel on the bed.”

It was the quickest, most awkward bow and ‘hello, Sawamura-san, have a good day, Sawamura-san’ he had ever said.

Messing around that day had been fun. And in the days that followed, it kept being fun, getting to know this very different side to Sawamura. And it wasn’t like it was  _ all  _ they did during break. They went on dates, movies, food, and Tanaka was relieved to find that Sawamura was just as interested in him as a boyfriend as he was with having him in other sordid positions. Ones that involved pinning Tanaka to the bed, or leaving his back scratched up, or blindfolding him, and there was definitely more texting too ... 

All of it made the time fly between their graduation and the first semester at the local university. Sawamura had just gotten started moving into his new apartment when the day finally came for a meet-up of their new volleyball team. They caught up after class to walk together to the school’s pristine gym, getting the first look at it before heading into the locker room to get dressed. 

When they were on the way out, Sawamura stopped Tanaka with a fist holding his shirt collar firmly. He kissed him breathless, the kind of kiss that usually preceded  _ more than a kiss.  _ “Don’t be a brat and embarrass me, Ryuu. Or I’ll make you pay for it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He cocked his chin up at him and licked his lips. “I’ll be good.”

But of course it didn’t turn out that way. How could it, when one of their spikers had a dumbass pompadour and acted like some greaser? Tanaka  _ had  _ to sneer at him. And when they tried a switch-up, and when their ace puffed his chest at him, what was Tanaka supposed to do? Take it without posing?

And the fact that he could feel Sawamura staring at him ...  no, glaring at him ...  it would be a lie to say that he didn’t enjoy that just as much. In fact, when he caught his eye, Sawamura gave just a little shake of his head.  _ Don’t you dare ...  _

That was when Tanaka did a brilliant spike from across the court, and, locking eyes with him, took his shirt off and spun it over his head, his howl echoing against the walls. 

\---

“They seemed like a nice group,” Sawamura mused as they walked from the train stop. He changed back into his tie, shirt and slacks before leaving the gym, and honestly next to him, it really did feel a bit like the old days. After all, he wasn’t exactly dressing up, sporting just a blue jacket with a gray tee underneath. “There’s a lot of talent.”

“Yeah, I thought so, too! It was fun getting back into the court.” He dared a glance at his face. Had he completely forgotten about what he said? Was he going to make good on his word? Usually at this point he would have said something inappropriate, or touched him, or  _ something,  _ but ... “Say, Dai — ”

“Here we are.” He cut him off as they came up to the apartment building, hands on his hips. “This is my new place.”

“The whole thing? When are you going to ask me to move in? Can I have my own floor?”

Sawamura grinned and walked into the door. Actually the place looked — and smelled — a bit on the older side. The elevator they got into was small, the ceiling close to their heads. He was on one of the higher floors, Tanaka noticed, and he smiled. Okay. Now he would do something. 

He squared his shoulders at him, ready to take it.

...  instead Sawamura just took out his phone, flipping through the messages. 

...  okay. Maybe it was just talk. That’s okay. Whatever. Fine. He was fine. This was fine.

When the elevator opened, Sawamura led him down the hall, and the apartment opened into a pretty decent-sized living room, the kitchen visible through a small open square in the wall. Other than that and the couch, pushed against the wall, everything else in view was piles of boxes. 

“Not much set up, huh?” Tanaka teased, putting his bag down on a box marked ‘BOOKS.’ He walked over to stand in front of the square pattern on the wall near the couch as Sawamura dropped his own bag on the floor behind him. “I guess it’s not  _ too  _ bad. Good size, and — ”

He always seemed to forget how big Sawamura’s hands were until they touched him. Whether it was a high-five at a game, or getting a smack on the back, or like this, with Sawamura gripping his waist and yanking him back flush with his front, they felt like they could hold his whole body, if he wanted to.

“I told you to behave yourself, Ryuu. Did you think you could act like that and not face any consequences?”

It was like falling on the court too hard and having his brain bounced around in his skull. He couldn’t think how to respond. Did he agree? Was that correct? Or should he apologize? Or … 

Sawamura bit him. With his whole damn mouth on the left side of Tanaka’s throat, biting him hard until he let out a shamefully loud noise, and the blood ran straight to his cock. Who would have thought he’d be into this shit? Would he be, if it wasn’t Sawamura?

In the haze that could only be described as a stupor, Sawamura spun him around. Tie already loose around his neck, he took it off quickly and wrapped his wrists together with it, creating a bond in the middle before knotting it off. “We won’t need anything more than the couch,” he said simply, moving around him to sit down. He patted his thighs. “Come here and kneel over my lap.”

Tanaka blinked and stepped forward, then paused. He was still completely clothed. “Should I ...  take ...  my pants off or ... ?”

“Ryuu.”  _ Don’t look into his eyes, don’t look into his eyes, don’t ... shit.  _ Of course they were smoldering. Fierce. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

He immediately came over. It’s not like he was just left to handle things himself; as always, Sawamura had his hands on him, positioning him so he was kneeling on his elbows, ass in the air. “W-would it help if I apologized?”

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Sawamura purred, grabbing the waist of his pants and briefs. They came down, exposing the curve of his cheeks, and the hint of Sawamura’s fingertips traced the skin, making Tanaka shudder. 

“I’m real sorry, Daichi, I didn’t — ahh!!” 

With how little had been unpacked in the living room, the sound of Sawamura’s hand impacting his skin echoed overhead. It sounded like something breaking. “Say it again,” Sawamura said coolly, once the air stood still once more.

“I ...  I’m sorry.”

Another smack, harder and off-center but still overlapping with the first. Tanaka panted as the pain took on a tingling as it spread across his bottom. “I forgive you, Ryuu ...  but it’s important you learn from this. So why don’t you just say that every time I hit your ass. How does that sound?”

“O-okay ... ”

His hand fell. Literally, from above this time, aided by gravity as it came down over the curve of his right cheek. 

“Sorry!”

Back-handed, with the knuckles striking the outside of his ass, then coming back again.

“Sorry! I’m ...  I’m sorry!”

More hits, in such quick succession that Tanaka was drooling over the words that had been repeated so much they didn’t even make sense anymore. At one point, Sawamura chuckled under his breath. “Can you imagine if I had done this before? It would have been so much easier to make you stay in line if I could have just beat you red in the locker room ... ”

Tanaka tried not to twist his arms too tight in the bonds. He felt all swimmy but buoyant, bobbing somewhere atop all the sensations of Sawamura spanking him and talking to him like this. He wanted to die.

And come. Both? Yes, both.

What came next was something he wasn’t expecting at all. When Sawamura was in mid-slap, his hand turned, and the ‘sorry’ on his lips twisted into a moan because two fingers were pressing in at his ass, just the tips, but it made his whole body jerk. “Daichi!”

The free hand grabbed the back of Tanaka’s head and pressed it down into the couch cushion. It smelled so deep of him, and that’s what he was thinking when the fingers pulled back for a few moments, and when they returned, they were slick, clearly with lube.  _ When had he gotten that?! _

“You’re soaking into my new pants, Ryuu.” Sawamura’s voice was in his ear, two fingers worming their way in, spreading him open. “Is this not an effective punishment when you’re getting off to it?”

Was he? Of course he was. He loved the way only Sawamura could be rough with him, getting those hands on his body. Pinching, jerking, smacking, grabbing him. And now he was pressing back into his hand, riding those fingers. “Please ...  please, Daichi, please let me come ... ”

“Seriously? You think you deserve it?”

“No, but ... ” His voice sounded strangled. He was dangerously close. “I want it! Please, Daichi!”

Sawamura let his head go and sighed in a way like he was simply  _ done  _ with him. “Fine. But if you do, you have to deal with more punishment.”

“Anything!” And he meant it. He would do anything for release at this point.

Sawamura didn’t speak again, but he twisted his fingers and introduced a third. That was all it took. Tanaka was practically  _ crying,  _ face flushed, eyes pinched shut. He could see a blanket underneath Sawamura and he wondered for a moment if he had planned this all out even before they got here, like he knew he would be taking Tanaka apart  _ right in this spot _ . 

“Up, Ryuu,” Sawamura ordered, before he could even think to breathe or rest. “Sit up.”

A little more than fried, Tanaka forced himself up, watching as Sawamura opened his slacks and shimmied everything down far enough that he could open his legs. There was that small, mystery bottle of lube again, and he squeezed a bit into his first before smearing it all over his erection and tossing it to the side. Then, arms out against the back of the couch, he cocked his chin in a way that seemed almost like a mirror of one of Tanaka’s expressions ... “Go on. Ride me, country boy.”

So. This was the other part of his punishment. Frankly, it was worse than the spanking. First, awkward with his wrists still tied, and then without any aid from Sawamura, achingly painful on his legs and abs.

Sure, he was momentarily distracted by the delicious sensation of being filled to the seams with Sawamura’s long, thick cock, but ... 

Doing this right after practice? His whole core was on fire.

He wasn’t quitting, though. No way. “Daichi ... oh god … ” 

“There’s a good boy, Ryuu. See? You can be so good when you do as you’re told ... ” What a face ... the satisfying shape of his square jaw moving just so with each word, his messy hair sticking out, the buttons of his shirt open to show off his chest.

“I ... I’m gonna ... ”

Sawamura cracked an eye open. “Already?”

“I mean, I’m gonna fall, oh fuck!” His knees gave out from the effort and exertion, but just as he thought he would collapse, strong arms grabbed him to guide his wrists behind Sawamura’s head. Then, he took his legs in his hands, massaging them before settling them into a motion.

“Don’t worry,” Sawamura whispered against his cheek. “I’ve got you.”

Sometimes, the way Sawamura talked to him made Tanaka want to cry. It was always in place like this, when they were fooling around, away from anyone else. But there was something so soft to it: gentle, fond, so loving. A way that he wasn’t really used to being talked to. 

And the way he kissed him now? Like this? It really did make him want to come again already, because it was like all his favorite things happening at once. It was getting past a squad of tall blockers, and saving a wild ball going out of bounds, or coming out of nowhere to spike during a perfect fake. It made him feel alive.

Sawamura broke the kiss to take several fast breaths. “Ryuu ... Ryuu ... ”

“Aw, fuck, Daichi ... fuck ... ”

Whenever Sawamura came, he always took Tanaka with him, no matter how much Sawamura might try to order him  _ not to _ . That was an order he always disobeyed. There was a mess everywhere, between them, inside of Tanaka ... but he couldn’t even think about it because he was too distracted by fingers kneading at the back of his neck and how it felt to have his leg rubbed so tenderly.

“Mmm ... ” Tanaka fell forward into Sawamura’s chest. “Alright, Captain, I’m ready for you to take me to bed and dote on me.”

An awkward silence followed. “Uhhh ... actually, I meant it when I said the couch was all I had for now ... ”

“I thought you were just talkin’ dirty, Daichi!”

“I’m working on it!” 

In the end, Sawamura more than made up for it, with aloe for Tanaka’s raw, red ass, and deep tissue massages for his legs and neck, and many more of those kisses that were so particularly his.


End file.
